


vicious spring

by clockworkcorvids



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy elements, Gen, Plants, Prompt Fill, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Science Fiction Elements, Vague, jack and the beanstalk type stuff if you squint, just a fuckin plant thats it, kinda free verse poetry, not really anything specific
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27552118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clockworkcorvids/pseuds/clockworkcorvids
Summary: it's been so long since i wrote anything not related to school i need to get my brain functioning againPrompt:USE THESE WORDS IN A STORYInclude these words to write the story [Vicious Spring];daisy / heat / tendril / meander / painful / stone / bubble / stalk / meat / swallow
Collections: Write Now Prompts





	vicious spring

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [TheRainRogue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue) in the [WriteNowPrompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/WriteNowPrompts) collection. 



> it's been so long since i wrote anything not related to school i need to get my brain functioning again
> 
> **Prompt:**
> 
> USE THESE WORDS IN A STORY
> 
> Include these words to write the story [Vicious Spring];  
> daisy / heat / tendril / meander / painful / stone / bubble / stalk / meat / swallow

Spring comes, and with it the rains. Hot, searing water roaring down from the dark skies, trickling in between cobblestones and soaking into the long-frozen dirt. Steam rises as the ice sublimates, as permafrost turns to mud, and the ground bubbles.  
The winter is over, but at what cost? From freezing to boiling in a hot flash, no in between, no gradual change. The rains reach deep down, through layers of change that, in a geologic scale of time, are near inconsequential. The steam is painful, burning skin, flesh, leaves, anything it touches, but the plants have adapted - and eventually, evolved. Seeds rooted deep enough that the heat barely touches them, changed enough to not just tolerate the heat but to thrive in it, they push up through the ground and sprout. Vines meander through the rocks as the rain slows, as the dirt solidifies again, taking up the space formed by cracks in the stone. The plants grow stalks, which grow tendrils, which swallow the ground and reach to the sky as they spread out. Stones are chewed up and swallowed like chunks of tender meat, and the plant keeps creeping upwards against the rain.  
Until it finally ceases, and a single daisy blooms.


End file.
